Pocahontas
by Mizu-chan
Summary: A perverted retelling of the Disney (No! Not BAD perverted! >
1. Pocahontas

Mizu-chan Notes: Hello, everyone! As you all must have noticed for the title this is a re-take on the Disney classic(and true story) Pocahontas. I know.. lots of people do those fairy tale ones and I'm sorry for stealing your ideas but.. no one was doing Pocahontas and that is one of my all time favorites! So! Let us begin, I shall be the narrator.  
  
Mizu-chan: ~:~clears her throat and giggles~:~ Once upon a time.. when new worlds were just being discovered.. a group of adventurous brave heroes set out for the promising land of Virginia. Among the sailors were...  
  
Amelia dashes up the plank, up into the crows nest and holds up a large peace sign.  
  
M-C: Amelia Saillune! The bravest of them all! She wanted to find the worlds not for the money but for the adventure. Her adventures were known all through out the England docks.. all the Chimera's she had slew. Also along for the ride..  
  
There was a loud shout of curses, and four men trudged up the plank, carrying a certain red-head who had a smug smirk upon her face. Her arms were crossed over her flat.. ahem.. chest.  
  
M-C: ~:~ducking a flying apple from the red-head, she continued on~:~ Lina Inverse, the spoiled, greedy, lousy, two-timing, bratty..  
  
Lina: That's enough!!!!  
  
M-C: ~:~snickers~:~ Along with Lina.. her man.. er woman-servant...  
  
Syphiel rushed after Lina, glancing about the entire boat, carrying bunches of over-stuffed suitcases, huffing and puffing.  
  
M-C: Syphiel   
  
Martina stomped up the plank, grumbling.  
  
Martina: Why.. do I have to be the dork?!  
  
M-C: Also along for the ride.. Amelia's young, friend ~:~glares at Martina~:~ Martina!  
  
The rest of the sailors plodded on, among them... a lady with an annoying laugh, a pink-haired little girl, a blonde haired woman with a mace and another lady dressed in leather and spiky hair. And proudly stepping after them, head held high, Japalo.  
  
M-C: Japalo is a ferret from Shamanic Princess.. I know I know.. wrong show but I don't know any cute animals from Slayers!  
  
The plank was raised and the ship set out, everyone talking and laughing while laughing. Except of course for Lina who was watching them all while stuffing her face.  
  
M-C: Across the ocean, is Virginia. Chanting in their native languages are the Chimera's. A peaceful race of half-breeds and idiots. They were carrying baskets of golden corn while awaiting their warriors arrivals.  
  
Zelgadis: No. No, you can not make me sing! Stop it!   
  
Gourry: ~:~pokes Zel in the side and shakes his head, golden strands of hair falling about~:~ Sing, Zel. That is the narrator you are yelling at. ~:~peers at Mizu-chan in fear~:~  
  
Zel: ~:~with a grumble, acutally begins to sing:~: Rezo, fezo, bezo yahemaye a yah! Mellow fellow bellow yahemaye a yah! Monkey, fonkey, bonkey yahemaye a yah! ~:~a sweatdrop sliding down his head~:~  
  
They all arrived at the huts, Zelgadis going to the largest and setting down the corn.   
  
M-C: I know Pocohantas doesn't carry the corn.. but I wanted to see Mr. Zelgabunny sing!! ~:~giggles~:~ ^__^  
  
Zel: WHAT?! ~:~face turns red with anger and he would have flipped out if.. it weren't for a loud voice ringing out~:~ "ZELGADIS, HUNNY! I'M HOME!"  
  
Prince Phil rushes from his boat, arms wide open for a hug.  
  
Zel: Gyah! ~:~grabs a ear of corn and flings it at the oncoming menace~:~ Stay back!  
  
Prince Phil: Oh, my son.. ~:~hugs the corn~:~ You have your mothers spirit.. corn flinger was her favorite past-time. ~:~sniffles at the thought of his dead wife~:~  
  
Zel: ~:~rolls back his eyes and steps over to his best friend, Gourry~:~ Lets go.. er.. lets go..~:~cough~:~flower picking~:~cough~:~  
  
Gourry: Oh sure, Zelgadis! ~:~clasps his hands together, in excitement~:~  
  
Prince Phil: I have a little surprise for you.. ~:~moitions for Valgarv in the boat~:~  
  
Valgarv: ~:~pushes out a giggling figure who stepped over to Zelgadis~:~  
  
Figure: Hello, Mr. Zelgadis.. I asked your father for your hand.. ~:~the figure is cleared from the shadows.. eyes closed and smiling.. a Xellos dressed in drag!~:~ your hand in marriage!  
  
Zel: ~:~face faults, screams and runs for his life, screaming at the very top of his lungs~:~ Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!   
  
Gourry: ~:~itches the back of his head and shrugs with a chuckle~:~ He must be so excited.. maybe he needs time to sort out his emoitions.. the girl is a pretty one.. ~:~smiles at the Xelloss in drag~:~  
  
Prince Phil: ~:~nods~:~  
  
Kero-chan flew after the running Zelgadis and Chu-chu raced after him also.  
  
M-C: Er.. Kero-chan from Card Captor Sakura is Flit and Chu-Chu from Revoluntionary Girl Utena is Meeko. Heh.. heh..  
  
Zel: ~:~sighs and hops into a boat that just appeared out of nowhere, in a river that just popped there out of thin air~:~  
  
M-C: Does anyone else feel a song coming on?  
  
Zel: No, please.. have pity.. I.. I.. ~:~voice breaks out into a girly opera singing voice~:~ What I love most about drag is.. you never see the same man twice.. the make-ups always changing always.. shoowwing! But, I can't live that I guess.. to be true to me.. I lose my chance of ever knowing.. whats down another guys pant? Waiting to see down another guys ppaanntts! I look once more.. at that man in drag.. beyond the hips.. to where his man is..Don't know what for! ~:~starts rushing around in the canoe, waves splashing~:~ Why do all my dreams depend.. on whats down another guys paanntss  
  
Xellos: WAIT! ~:~rushes up to Mizu-chan, as Zel sighs in relief~:~ Isn't Zel supposed to fall in love with Amelia?  
  
M-C: He is trying to sort out what way he goes.. kind of like the real Pocohantas did.. get it?  
  
Zel: No more song!  
  
M-C: Alright alright.. anyways!  
  
Zel: Grandfather Underpants.. ~:~Zelgadis stepped out of his canoe to a large mound of three year old used underwear.. the underwear grew eyes and a mouth~:~  
  
Grandfather Underpants: Yes, my son?  
  
Zel: ~:~scrunches up his nose at the scent that came from his mentors mouth~:~ I am indecisive. Do I want to marry the Xelloss in drag just to see what it was like or.. should I wait for my dream woman?  
  
Grandfather Underpants: Listen to the spirits of dead monkies.. they will guide you..  
  
Zel: ~:~closes his eyes, and listens to a tape of "Ancient Monkey Tribal Dances" he hears "boat with boobs" repeated, eyes pop open and he races for the top of some hill~:~  
  
Zel looks out, wind blowing and his hair wold have swirled about him had he not have wire-hair. And thats when he saw it, a boat with full masses and he could hear the last chants of the monkies fading out and he grinned. Racing back down the hill, he ran for the shore and hid up in some tree to watch the newcomers.  
  
Amelia: ~:~jumps out of the boat, taking a deep breath of the fresh clean air and sighing~:~ Aahh.. isn't this wonderful?  
  
Martina: ~:~stomps out after her and mumbles..then with a fake smile~:~ Of course! Why don't you go scout out for the areas of Chimeras. We'll begin digging..  
  
All the other sailors gushed out of the boat, Syhpiel, Lina and Japalo coming in last.   
Lina (what a good actress!) broke immediately into a song about "dine!" while Amelia slipped away.   
  
Zelgadis hopped from tree to tree, watching the wandering Amelia. She was the one who most interested him. She was rather pretty after all. And since it had just rained the other night the branch he was on was slippery and he toppeled into a nearby pond creating a splash.   
  
Amelia, jumped startled, and readied a spell while glancing at the bubbles arising from the area Zelgadis had ust tumbeled into. Slowly he rose from the deep and Amelia gasped. He was the strangest of all Chimeras! She backed away slowly, waiting for the Chimera to attack. Zelgadis just sat there staring at her, then held out his hands to show he meant no harm. And he looked her straight in the eye, her hands slowly lowering to her side.  
  
Amelia: Um.. rezo? ~:~she fumbled along in his native tongue, not really the master~:~  
  
Zel: ~:~chuckles and as he was quite a smart chimera, switched to her language~:~ Yes, hello to you too.  
  
Amelia: Gyah! ~:~her eyes bulged out of her head~:~ You, a freak of nature, speaks our language?  
  
Zel: ~:~his eyebrow twitched, and he grumbled under his breath but he let that one slide~:~ I learned it when I was younger. Now, get off our shores.  
  
Amelia: ~:~sticks out her small hand~:~ My name is Amelia. Amelia Saillune.  
  
Zel: ~:~stares at her hand then to her face, hand, face, hand, face~:~ Uh yeah right.. I'm Zelgadis of the Greywords Clan. Get off my shore.  
  
Amelia: We just want to grab your gold.. sorry, Mr. Zelgadis but there is no way. Plus! We can teach you!  
  
Zel: Teach us? Teach us what? We need no teaching.  
  
Amelia: Freaks of natures need to be taught many things.. like how to be civilized.  
  
Zel: ~:~that was the last straw and he growled breaking out into song~:~ You think I'm a freak of nature.. and you yourself are pretty.. I guess you really are..but still I cannot see.. why your eyes bulge out at me.. there is so much that you don't see.. you don't see... ~:~grabs her hand and with a small grumble sets her hand on his cheek~:~ You think rocky skin is too strange.. the rocks are just hard things on my face..but I gave every rock and stone.. a name, a background and a puuurrseee.. You think the only beauties are like you.. but if you walk the footsteps of a Chimera.. you'll see things you never saw you never saaawww.. ~:~drags her along while leaping through flower meadows, and plotting the death of Mizu-chan~:~ Have you ever heard the idiot cry about his hair? ~:~moitions towards Gourry, dancing and singing with the Xelloss in drag~:~ Or asked the laughing moron why he laughs? ~:~points towards the laughing Prince Phil who.. was just laughing at nothing~:~ Can you sing with all the Chimeras of my clan? Can you scribble with a rock hand?  
  
M-C: End of song for lack of sense.  
  
Zel: ~:~breaths sigh of relief~:~ Good.   
  
Amelia: Oh, Mr. Zelgadis, I am sorry for calling yyou a freak of nature! Your clan seems so.. so.. alive! Tell me more!  
  
  
Part 2 Coming Soon  
>)  
  
  
  



	2. Pocahontas: The Second Volume

Part 2  


Zel: ~:~perks up his ears at the sound of Gourry screaming like a girl~:~ Something is wrong at the village! ~:~races away, leaving Amelia blinking in confusion question marks forming above her head~:~  
  
Amelia: ~:~shrugs and walks back to her own people, whistling that catchy little tune Zelgadis had just sung~:~  
  
Lina is at the village, screaming and stomping her foot upon the ground.  
  
Lina: Where are the manuscripts?! I know those Chimera's have a ton of those! Find them, girls! Get the Chimera!  
  
All the girls: ~:~furiously start building a big oval fortess, planning on getting the Chimera's later and Amelia slips out~:~  
  
Back at the Chimera's village, Xelloss in drag, Valgarv, Koppii Rezo, Prince Phil, Gourry and all the other members were building their own fortess.   
  
Prince Phil: ~:~turns around to face his son, a large strip of lumber of his sholder ramming against Gourrys head and causing Gourry to bang in Valgarv, Valgarv hitting Koppii Rezo and so forth causing a domino effect and toppling the whole fortress down, back to square one aye?~:~ Zel, go no where beyond this.. er.. fortess. ~:~stares fondly at the corn in Zel's hand~:~ Whenever I see that corn.. I remember your mother.. ~:~an image of Zangulus in drag pops up above his head and Prince Phil gets hearts in his eyes before waltzing away from his son~:~  
  
Zel: ~:~grumbles, grabbing strands of Gourry's hair and dragging him away into a field meadow, theyy both began picking flowers~:~  
  
Gourry: ~:~giggles and puts a flower behind his ear and twirls around~:~ I feel so pretty!  
  
Amelia: Oh! You look wonderful! ~:~she cried out, popping up right in front of him, stars in her eyes~:~  
  
Gourry: AAAHHH!  
  
Zel: AAAHHH!  
  
Amelia: Um?  
  
Zel: Gourry.. don't say anything. Don't tell my old man.  
  
Gourry: Don't tell him about you seeing an invader? ~:~says really loud just because he is the type of idiot he is~:~  
  
Amelia: ~:~grabs ahold of Zel's hand and starts dragging him away~:~ Come on.. I got to ask you something!  
  
Zel: ~:~blinks as he gets dragged, gives Gourry a pleading look~:~  
  
Gourry: ~:~giggles and waves~:~  
  
Zel: ~:~takes his turn at dragging and takes Amelia to Grandfather Underpants:~:~  
  
Amelia: Um.. uh.. ~:~just shuts up and decides not to ask, they both sit down in front of Grandfather Underpants~:~ Okay, Zelgadis. Does your people have the Clair Bible Manuscripts?  
  
Zel: ................ Why would you ask me something like that?! Hello, look at the face! If I had manuscripts don't you think I would have cured myself of this?!  
  
M-C: Breath, Zel.. breath..  
  
Amelia: Er.. well Lina and the others are looking for the manuscripts..if you have them...  
  
Zel: Lina and the others can suck my..  
  
M-C: ZEL!  
  
Xelloss in drag pops up beside Mizu-chan..  
  
Xelloss in drag: Rrrroww.. isn't he a naughty boy? ~:~purrs~:~  
  
M-C: ~:~shoves Xelloss in drag back in place~:~ Continue please..  
  
Grandfather Underpants: Zel, anger is not the way.  
  
Amelia: AAHH!! ~:~falls over, and twitches in shock~:~  
  
Grandfather Underpants: ~:~seeing he scared the poor girl, tries to make friends with her~:~ Being nice to Chimera's is a really just thing to do..  
  
Amelia: ~:~leaps to her feet, with stars in her eyes~:~ really?  
  
In a matter of seconds, the two are chatting like old justice-loving friends.  
  
Zel: Why me? ~:~large sweatdrop sides down his face and he shakes his head with a groan~:~  
  
The two's converstation was interrupted by a loud shout from the blonde haired girl with a mace A.KA. Filia and the pink pigtailed little girl A.K.A Kira.  
  
Filia and Kira: Finally, some screen time!  
  
M-C: Sshh...  
  
Filia: Amelia? Amelia where are you?  
  
Amelia: Oh no! It is my ship mates! I have to go.. meet me back here tomorrow okay, Mr. Zelgadis?  
  
Zel: ~:~grumbles and nods~:~  
  
Grandfather Underpants move in front of the two newcomers and breaths his terrible breath of Kira who already had the creeps.  
  
Kira: Aahh! ~:~bursts into tears~:~  
  
Filia: ~:~Picks her up and runs back to the fortess, Amelia following behind silently~:~  
  
Zel watches her walk off, smiling slightly before looking back to Grandfather Underpants.  
  
Zel: I am now confused.. I like this girl but..  
  
Grandfather Underpants: That Xelloss in drag was prettyy damn hot to, aye?  
  
Zel: ~:~nod,nod and he gets those cute puppy dog eyes~:~ Tell me which way I should go, Grandfather Underpants..  
  
  
Grandfather Underpants: You must choose your own preference.. ~:~goes silent~:~  
  
Zel gets upset and stomps back to his village. Gourry runs up to him and acts all secertive like hes hiding a big secert.. which he is.. but he wants someone to ask him about it...  
  
Xelloss in drag: Oooooh Zelly! ~:~rushes up to him and throws himself against him~:~  
  
Zel: Gyah! ~:~jumps away in fear~:~  
  
Xelloss in drag: All the neighboring Chimera's have come.. we can kill those female invaders!  
  
Zel: ~:~blank stare~:~  
  
M-C: Zel! You are supposed to be terribly upset!  
  
Zel: ~:~blank stare, then with a sigh~:~ No! ~:~rushes over to Prince Phil~:~ Father! Please talk to the women about peace!  
  
Prince Phil: ~:~acts firmly~:~ No. They do not want to talk. They are being unfair so I shall send the wrath of justice upon them! ~:~poses dramatically with stars in his eyes, waltzes away to plan the attack with other dancing old men..~:~  
  
Meanwhile, in Amelia's settlement..  
  
Lina: Amelia! Where in hell have you been? ~:~she gets ready to cast a fireball~:~  
  
Amelia: There are no manuscrits here. Think about it.. why would the Chimera's still be idiots and half-breeds if they had the manuscripts?  
  
Lina: Ggrr.. thats a lie! They do it to fool us! If you are found talking to a Chimera I shall ignite a Dragon Slave on your puny arse! Lets go kill them!  
  
There was a loud "YAY" from everyone and an annoying laugh from that black haired big *ahem* lady.  
  
Zel and Amelia both sneak from their villages. What they do not know is that Martina and Gourry were watching them. Gourry frolicks over to the Xelloss in drag while Martina tiptoes after Amelia.  
  
Gourry: I have a secert that I'm not goonnaaa teelll yyoouu...  
  
Xelloss in drag: Tell me and I'll give you a kiss!  
  
Gourry: Nope, I am not going to tell you that Zelgadis went out to meet with a female invader.  
  
Xelloss in drag: ~:~silent for a moment before suddenly phasing out, to the scene where the two lovers were meeting~:~  
  
Zel: .....  
  
M-C: Sorry!  
  
Zel: Come talk with my father.. tell them you only want manuscripts..  
  
Amelia: Lina won't listen.. theyy are planning to attack. It is hopeless.  
  
Grandfather Underpants: Look at me. ~:~yes, he is just a big pile of dirty underwear with eyes and a mouth~:~ I didn't start like this. One person dumped their dirty underwear on the floor and the rest followed. Someone has to start everything.  
  
Insert Hidden Moral: Clean up after yourself.  
  
Amelia: I get it!  
  
Zel: Hey.. I remember when I was five I dropped my underwear in this exact spot.. ~:~stares at Grandfather Underpants~:~  
  
Xelloss in drag: ~:~phases up behind Amelia and suddenly has his staff with him! starts attacking her with the staff, cursing~:~  
  
Amelia: ~:~whirls around and starts flinging attacks towards him which really don't seem to hurt him(He is a monster after all..)  
  
Martina is watching from behind a tree.  
  
Martina: Oh. No. Amelia. ~:~monotone voice~:~  
  
M-C: Martinaa! Do it right!  
  
Martina: Fine. Oh no! Amelia! ~:~she reached into her chest pocket, pulling out a small Zomagustar(sp.. I know!) and takes a deep breath before flinging it towards Xelloss isn drags head~:~  
  
Xelloss in drag: ~:~being a good actor, falls face down, dead and adds a few groans for the effect and a couple convulsion scenes before completely silent~:~  
  
A few Chimera's rush out at the sound of Xelloss in drag.   
  
Amelia: Get out of here Martina!  
  
Martina: Gladly.. ~:~skips away, cackling evily~:~  
  
Chimera's grab Amelia and Zel just watches on then stares at Xelloss in drag. Now he'd never know what was down another guys pants.. darnit!  
  
Amelia is tied up in a tant, sniffing. Zel is trying to explain to Prince Phil about why he shouldn't kill Amelia. Prince Phil gets angered.  
  
Prince Phil: That pretty Xelloss in drag is dead because of you! I hate you! Kind To All Mankind Kick! ~:~kicks Zel, Zel bumping into Gourry~:~  
  
Gourry: I'm sorry, Zel. We can go see Amelia if you'd like.  
  
Zel: ~:~with large bumps on his head, nods sighing~:~  
  


Part 3 Coming Soon!  
>)  


  



	3. Pocahontas: The Final Volume

Part 3  


Gourry: ~:~drags Zel over to Amelia's tent, the real Rezo is standing guard~:~ Hey Rezo! Philosopher's Stone right over there!  
  
Rezo: Where where?! ~:~rushes away, tripping over a stump in his blind excitement~:~  
  
Gourry: Oh, wow... I did it.. ~:~with an amazed expression upon his face, he drags Zel into the tent~:~  
  
MAC: Oohh.. now it is going to get romantic..  
  
Zel: .....  
  
Amelia: ~:~gasps and looks up~:~ Zelgadis!   
  
Zel: ~:~yanks out of Gourry's grasp, and stands up brushing himself~:~ Amelia...  
  
Gourry: Oohh la..la.. ~:~grabs a bowl of popcorn from thin air and settles down to watch~:~  
  
Zel: -.-;.. ~:~shoves Gourry out of the tent before kneeling down in front of Amelia~:~ Oh.. Amelia..   
  
Amelia: I am real sorry.. Martina is just an idiot.. she was scared I guess..  
  
Zel: They are going to execute you at dawn..  
  
Amelia: Daddy? ~:~eyes go wide with tears~:~ But Daddy is a pacifist!  
  
M-C: Amelia! This is just for the story!  
  
Amelia: Oh, oh right! As I was saying.. oh thats alright Zelgadis.. I'd rather have met a million of you then just one Phbrizzo.  
  
Zel: Er.. thanks..  
  
Amelia: I will glady die for the cause of just-er..peace!!  
  
Zel: ~:~get a big sweatdrop~:~ Mizu-chan.. do I have to do the next part?  
  
M-C: Would you rather die?  
  
Zel: Argh!  
  
Martina: ~:~runs in with a squeaky fiddle and starts playing~:~  
  
Zel: I'll find a way to save you.. Amelia ~:~kissie kissie!!!~:~  
  
Amelia: ~:~jawdrops as Zel runs out and Martina follows, still playing the fiddle before an unseen hand hits her rather hard against the head~:~  
  
M-C: It is dawn. The invaders and Lina are preparing for battle as are the Chimera's. Amelia is staying in her lonely prison as Zelgadis escapes to visit an old friend.  
  
Zel: ~:~comes to a sitting poisition in front of Grandfather Underpants~:~ Amelia is going to die! I don't know what to do, Grandfather Underpants.. what should I do?  
  
Grandfather Underpants: Save her so you can live happily ever after.. duh.  
  
Zel: But.. what about men?  
  
Grandfather Underpants: I've been on many male arses'.. you want to know what is down another mans pants? A dick and thats it.  
  
Zel: ~:~sits there silently before jumping to his feet~:~ Now that that mystery is solved! ~:~runs back for his village while Grandfather Underpants starts murmuring to himself about dicks~:~  
  
Lina and others: ~:~start chanting and marching towards the Chimera's who were standing on a hill, laying Amelia's head on a rock, she whimpered~:~  
  
Prince Phil: I'm sorry Amelia darling.. but a actor has to do what an actor has to do! ~:~raises up the staff~:~  
  
Zel: STOP! ~:~flings his head over Amelias head~:~  
  
Amelia: OW! ~:~rock heads hurt ya know..~:~  
  
Prince Phil: Get off my daughter you.. you..  
  
M-C: PHIL!!  
  
Amelia: ~:~giggles~:~  
  
Zel: Ahem.. if you kill her, you must kill me first Father.. I have chosen my preference.. you chose yours.. this is where hate has led you..  
  
Prince Phil: Hmm.. Chimera's lower your hands...  
  
All Chimeras: ~:~slowly lower their hands which were ready to cast spells, and Gourry lowers his Sword of Light but accidentally drops it and it lands in Lina's hand~:~  
  
Zel: ~:~stands up and helps Amelia stand as the invaders lower their hands also expect for Lina~:~  
  
Lina: Shoot the spell now!!! ~:~seeing no one will, she flings the non-lit Sword of Light at Prince Phil~:~  
  
Amelia: ~:~in slow-mo~:~ Nooo.. ~:~leaps in front of Prince Phil, and gets hit with the Sword of Light in her gut, topples to the ground~:~  
  
Zel: Amelia!! ~:~rushes over to the fallen girl while the invaders tackle Lina and since she couldn't do her spells (we all know why) she was tied and gagged~:~  
  
M-C: The scene fades out and then fades into a wounded Amelia on a sketcher in a small boat, tied and gagged Lina in the same boat along with Syphiel and Filia as the oarsmen~:~  
  
Zel and the Chimeras: ~:~walk out of the mist with baskets of warm blankets knitted by Gourry~:~  
  
Gourry: Woohoo!!   
  
Amelia: ~:~croaks out a meek "Zel.."~:~  
  
Zel: ~:~kneels beside the boat and covers her with a blanket~:~ Will you return?  
  
Amelia: ~:~nods~:~ As soon as I can. Will you come with me?  
  
Zel: I... ~:~looks the rest of the Chimera's.. especially Gourry who was poking the gagged Lina with a twig repeatedly.. Lina's face was turning crimson~:~ I can't.. theyy are such idiots I can't leave them alone...  
  
Amelia: ~:~nods again~:~ I understand.. but don't forget me.. we are one.  
  
Filia: ~:~snickers at the corny statement~:~  
  
Zel: ~:~leans down and kisses her again, then sets his hand upon hers as Syphiel and Filia start to row out~:~  
  
Syphiel: Gourry dear.. I will miss you!  
  
Gourry: ~:~upset about his poking pal going away~:~  
  
Zel: ~:~runs back to the hill he had been on.. when he first saw that boat full of females.. that boat with Amelia.. and another wind blew gusting the ship forward and Zel stood there silently with a small eyedropped tear sliding down his face.. end music plays on~:~  
  
M-C: And that is it my friends. Not the greatest.. I know.. give me a break.. e-mail comments, flames and all those other fun things at Kawaii PinkuHime@aol.com. And I say again.. don't ask about some of the ideas that were in here... okie? And lets give a round of applause for our actors!!  
  
All cast: ~:~have large swords and fireballs and spells all ready to attack and they charge for the wonderful narrator who screams and runs for her life~:~  
  
Xelloss in drag: ~:~giggles and twirls around in his dress~:~ Aren't I pretty?  
  


The End  


  
  
  
  



End file.
